Dreams can Come True
by Breyton2009
Summary: its a lucas and Peyton story. This is a future story set after season 6 finale. Be gentle this is my first attempt at lucas and peyton hope its okay. its a one shot fic and did I mention not good at summaries lol.


A/N: Well this a first for me to write a lucas/Peyton story. it's just a one shot fic. I don't know I just felt like doing something different. I mostly write breyton fics so yeah this is a first. Hope its okay.

Summary: This fic is a future one set after the season 6 finale. It does a time jump of fifteen years. it's a nice fluffy story I guess you can say.

Pairings: Lucas/Peyton with mentions of Brooke/Julian and Haley

_Lucas is sitting in the comet with Sawyer in the backseat._

"Take a ride with me Peyton Sawyer?" Lucas asked with a smile.

Peyton leans in inches from Lucas. "Don't you mean Peyton Scott!" She says with a smile getting into the car.

_Lucas smiles kissing his wife. He than turned his attention to the road and began to drive. Finally a happily ever after for both Peyton and Lucas. They have been through a lot to get where they are now. It has been a tough road but love worn out for them. Destiny and fate torn them apart yet they found a way back to each other._

_Sawyer is sound asleep in her car seat. Lucas went into the gas station to get some refreshments for him and his wife. Peyton turned watching her baby girl sleep._

"You know Sawyer we have our whole life ahead of us you, daddy and I. This move is good for us but know Tree Hill was your first home…you never know we might come back." She says with a laugh.

_Peyton smiled to herself as Lucas came walking back to the car. They were back on the road again. Who knows what is in store for the newly formed family. They were going to have their hands full once Sawyer Brooke Scott gets older that's for sure._

SIXTEEN YEARS LATER…

_Sawyer Brooke Scott is about to start her sophomore year at Tree Hill High. She remembered all the stories her parents told her growing up._

"Why Sawyer Scott I presume I'm Nicolas Baker." he says sweetly extending his hand out to the girl in front of him.

Sawyer smiles shaking his hand. "I know who you are…your mother is Aunt Brooke Davis right?" Nicolas nods his head. "So how did you know who I am?" She asked with a raised eyebrow."

Nicolas. "Because I have always known you…your curly blonde hair and your blue eyes gives you away. You're a Scott no doubt about it and the fact you resemble Aunt Peyton a lot." He says with a smile than pointing to the artwork on Sawyer's binder. "And you can draw, so do you mind if I walk you to class Sawyer Scott?"

"Since your carrying my books I guess you can walk me to class." Sawyer says with a smirk.

_Haley looked out of her classroom to witness the conversation between the two. She couldn't help but smile to herself. She dialed a number on her cell phone._

"Hey Pey so you'll never believe what I just saw."

"Oh god please tell me Sawyer didn't get in trouble."

Haley laughs. "No it seems Brooke's son and your daughter might be an item soon."

"Oh god Hales shut up! I'm sure its nothing."

"Well if you saw what I did you will agree with me."

"Well Hales I believe you've been around Brooke way too long. You're the new gossip queen." Peyton jokes.

Haley couldn't help but laugh at that. "School bell rang I got to go, so you guys still coming for dinner tonight?"

"You betcha I'll talk you later."

_Students filled into their designated classes. Life is good again in Tree Hill. Everyone's dreams came true. Brooke had her family, Peyton and Lucas are growing old together, Haley is teaching things people actually want to learn, Nathan had his family and a successful NBA career. Jaime got a scholarship at Duke University for Basketball following in his father's footsteps only this time around it was a lot easier. Who knows what will happen next but it will be interesting as to what will become of Sawyer Brooke Scott and Nicolas Baker._

_~the end~_

_A/N: I have never really bothered with a lucas/peyton story hope it was okay. Used to writing well breyton for those who have read it. Anyways just felt like writing it. Hope it was okay. Thank you for those who do read it._


End file.
